


enough

by squiggyrag



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggyrag/pseuds/squiggyrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian makes some offhand comment about Sera spitting on the ground when he's talking to her and I felt like that needed more explanation, so here's a quick drabble about it. ended up more sera/adaar than sera + dorian but it's there. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> tried to go for a close third stream of consciousness narrative here. not sure if successful. sera is hard to write! wrote this awhile ago but never posted it here :)

Her head hurts, books! So many words, they all mean nothing, and come together. Arishok this, Ariqun that, Aribunch of assholes. Then there’s the tamamamas, or whatever. Cool idea, right? Get it when it’s hot, yeah. But then Sera thinks of _her;_ her slipping into a bedroom with a strange one, casual as breakfast, and her stomach clenches. No. No. _Mine._ Not owning things? Grand! She doesn’t care, she’ll share her toys, but there….she’s not playing.

So she goes to her, tells her she’s sorry, she tried, but that rubbish is all tattered up in her head. And the Herald, she just laughs, says she's the same way. Wasn’t raised in it, remember? And Sera feels stupid again, because she’s as elfy as Buckles is Qunari, course she doesn’t want a tamamama. But she doesn’t feel stupid long, because she’s pressed up against the wall, long arms wrapped around her, hot breath on her neck. She’s good for that, yeah? When Sera gets too coiled up, thoughts circling around in her head tighter and tighter, Adaar can take her and vanish those thoughts away just like ma--

Sera pulls away from her. Magic! Right, there was something else to be done. She scolds Adaar--all this magic stuff, it’s just...well, it’s just a bunch of crap, innit? Sure she’s a mage, but does she have to be so….magey? She’s starting to wind up a bit more, pacing, feet can’t stay to the place, fear rising up, no abomination, no possession, no no no, not her. The Herald puts a calm hand on her, says she has to learn magic, has to stop all this world ending stuff. Says she will never be scary, that she can’t be that, because she doesn’t want to disappoint Sera. Doesn’t want to lose her. Damn her, damn that girl. Sera calls her Honey Tongue now. She can tell Adaar likes it, because she smiles, and then quickly shuts the smile down like, don’t let her see how much you like it, or its back to Buckles again.

So, magic. Well, she’s not going to read a book there. Magic books, too many words AND also, magic. What if she reads one, becomes a toad? Does the Herald like toads? No! No one likes toads. Not like...that way..at least. Toads aren’t so bad, she supposes, even if she remembers one that would sit outside her window in Denerim, croaking, hiding, never ever shutting up, winding her up, can’t sleep, UGH toad, wait, she’s at the tower now, what’s she doing here? No toads here. Oh right, magic. She drops into stealth, walks past Elfy. Hard enough to talk to mages-who-aren’t-her-mage, but him, Ugh.. He’s reading a magic book, wish _he’d_ turn into a toad. Dorian though, he’s alright. He talks too fast and she’s never quite sure what he’s saying, but it mostly seems nice. When she told that to Adaar, Adaar said that’s how most people probably felt about Sera. Hrmm, well. She talks fast but it’s always _sense._

Yeah, so magic, what’s up with that? Dorian smirks, puts his hands on his sides, does that thing with his face like he’s looking down at a child. What’s up with magic, he repeats. Could it be that a curious soul lies underneath the provincial facade?

Your face.is ..odd! He laughs more, she bites her lip. Adaar says, don’t mind him, he acts like that because he’s being defensive, doesn't think anyone will like him. Well OF COURSE no one will if he’s being such an arsehole, but okay okay. Ignore the rich tit being a rich tit, try to find the friend.

She thinks it over, tries to get the right words. She wants to ask him, why you do people like magic so much? What’s so fun about breaking the world, cuz it never gets put back together right, and all the cracks are showing, and her hearts all tangled up with one of the breakers so its laid across the cracks , and...nothing comes out right with her, does it, because what she says is: magic...it’s shite, innit? All...unnatural...don’t you just wish you...I don’t know, weren’t that way?

Dorian’s smile vanishes, he tenses, puts on that nob mask,says something she doesn't even listen to, because she sees that disappointment, that condescension, whatever it is: it isn’t his friend face.

So she walks off without saying anything, just spits on the ground behind her, because she knows it will piss him off, and even without looking, just picturing the look of horror on his face cheers her up a bit, but she’s laughing at that and she forgets to stealth, walks past Elfy, who instead of glaring at her, has that thoughtful look on his face like maybe he wants to have a Conversation about How Much they Have In Common and How he PIties and Envies Her so she stealths right in front of him, and he knows, and he sighs, and that makes her laugh again, and he can hear her laugh, and he sighs again, and she thinks about dropping trow...even though he can’t see her, she’d know, and that’s all that matters, eh, but she sees Adaar leaving the war room, heading out the castle, and she runs forward after her.

She smiles when she sees Sera, always smiles, like there’s never been a better sight. Takes her hand, right in front of everyone, smiles. Magic is shite. The Breach is shite. Tammamas and the Qun and the the Dalish and Elfy and toads that won’t shut up and Caryfuss, they’re all shite. But this is real, this is not shite, and it is hers. It’s enough.


End file.
